In recent years, demands for mobile device (e.g., a smartphone) applications (referred to as “APPs”) significantly increase when mobile devices become more and more popular. Traditionally, in order to have a customized APP, one needs to either create the APP by himself, or hire a professional programmer to do so. The former requires specific programming expertise, and the latter incurs expenses. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a convenient way to generate customized APPs with certain functions. Location-based services include, for example, providing users certain maps with some useful information, such as points of interest (POI), gas stations, or restaurants. It would be also advantageous to have a system that allows users to download the generated location-based APPs.